The invention generally relates to scheduling data analysis operations in a computer system.
An organization may spend considerable amounts of time and resources to locate relevant data on its enterprise computing system for such purposes as responding to litigation-based electronic discovery (eDiscovery) requests, performing information worker document searches and performing information technology (IT) utilization trending. Locating the relevant data typically involves executing data analysis programs on the various machines (desktops, laptops, file servers, SharePoint sites, email servers, etc.) of the system. If the data analysis programs are not scheduled for execution in an efficient manner, machines having preexisting heavy workloads may become overwhelmed, and the organization may suffer significant productivity losses due to data analysis interruptions.